


Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Next Generation

by Pokemook530



Series: Power Rangers New Gen [1]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: A new generation of the Pai Zhuq has been chosen to protect the world after a new evil has been discovered. The leader of this new  team is Chase Rhodes James , the son of Pai Zhug master R.J and Casey Rhodes. Will this team be able to protect the world like their predecessor.
Relationships: Robert "R. J." James/Casey Rhodes
Series: Power Rangers New Gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090067
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chase Rhodes James

Gender: Male

Color: White

Homeworld: Earth

Jungle Fury White

Jungle Master White

"With the grace of the white tiger~Jungle Fury White Ranger!"  
―Chase roll call

"With the spirit of a white tiger full fury-Jungle Master White Ranger!"  
―Casey roll call after becoming Jungle Master White Ranger

Chase Rhodes James is the Jungle Fury White Ranger and leader of the new Jungle Fury Rangers. He possess the spirit of the White Tiger.

Biography

Chase is the son of Pai Zhug masters Casey and R.J, the tiger and wolf masters respectfully. Chase grew up with in the walls of the Academy, training in various martail arts by his fathers. After years of training, he was chosen along with two other students Taiyou Hisaki and Mikey Harries to become the new rangers after the evil Tai Lung was released from his prison. In order to be prepared for this new threat, the trio was sent Ocean Bluff and instructed to go to Jungle Karma Pizza, ounce they arrived they were greeted by Cheetah Master Lily and Jaguar Master Theo along with Rhino Master Dom. The trio explained why they were there and after some thought, the masters decided to train them. Chase became the Jungle Fury White Ranger, under their Tutelage.


	2. Chapter 2

Taiyo Hisaki

Gender:Male

Color:Pink

Homeworld:Earth

Jungle Fury Pink

Jungle Master Pink

“With the endurance of a panther~Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!”

-Taiyo roll call

“With the spirit of the panther full fury-Jungle Master Pink Ranger

-Taiyo roll call after becoming Jungle Master Pink Ranger

Taiyo Hisaki is the Jungle Fury Pink Ranger and a member of the new generation of Power Rangers.

Biography 

Taiyo Hisaki was a student at the Pai Zhuq academy along with Chase and Mikey Harries, along with Chase and Mikey Taiyo was chosen to become a Ranger after Tai Lung was unleashed from his prison.

In order to train for this threat, the trio was sent to Ocean Bluff where they went to Jungle Karma Pizza and the Cheetah Master Lily and Jaguar Master Theo along with Rhino Master Dom. The trio explained their situation and after hearing Casey and R.J’s names decided to become their masters.

Taiyou becomes the Jungle Fury Pink Ranger, under the mentorship of the two masters.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey Martin

Gender: Male

Color: Yellow

Homeworld: Earth

Jungle Fury Yellow

Jungle Master Yellow

“With the pride of a Lion~Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!”

-Mikey roll call

“With the spirit of the lion full fury-Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!”

-Mikey after becoming Jungle Master Yellow Ranger.

Mikey Martin is the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger and a member of the new Jungle Fury Ranger.

Biography 

Mikey is the son of masters Theo Martin and Dominic Harlan but instead of being raised in the Academy, he was raised in the city of Ocean Bluff but he was still trained in Martial Arts by his fathers.


	4. Chapter 4

Derrick 

Gender: Male

Color: Green

Homeworld: Earth

Jungle Fury Green

Jungle Master Green

“With the cunning of a Chamaeleon~Jungle Fury Green Ranger!”

-Derrick roll call

“With the spirit of the Chamaeleon full fury-Jungle Master Green Ranger!”

Derrick roll call after becoming Jungle Master Green Ranger

Derrick is a member of the new generation of the Jungle Fury Power Rangers.

Biography 

Derrick is the son of Jarrod and Camille, students at the Pai Zhuq Academy. He trained with his parents. Him along with three others were chosen to become the new rangers and travel to Ocean Bluff to Jungle Karma Pizza.


End file.
